Cruets, commonly used for the dispensing of oil, vinegar, and like liquid condiments, while basically consisting of a glass bottle with a pour spout and stopper, are frequently provided with separate pour adapters or fitments.
Such adapters or fitments are provided for a variety of reasons, including enhanced sealing of the bottle, regulating the flow therefrom, avoidance of drippage, and the like.